<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry at 5 am by moonsungiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657985">Hungry at 5 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsungiee/pseuds/moonsungiee'>moonsungiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bubble things, Canon Compliant, Chan is hungry at 5 am, Come Eating, Drabble, I had no sleep, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, mentioned hyunchan binchan wink wink, minchan, minchan married, minchan rise, somewhat canon compliant, wtf are these tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsungiee/pseuds/moonsungiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ bubble message from Chan]</p><p> </p><p>C: I'm hungry...</p><p> </p><p>It's 5 am</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll try not to ruin your appetite before breakfast baby," </p><p>Chan’s ears redden over the implication of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry at 5 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. ♪ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p><p> </p><p>It was a busy day at the studio as Chan worked away at his laptop making few edits to the beats he had prepared. Kingdom was right around the corner... and everything was stressing him out...more than usual. It was one of many songs today and Chan was exhausted. He was glad the piece was coming together and almost over, the thought of going home and cuddling with Felix gave the blonde an energy boost that he needed to pull through arranging. </p><p> </p><p>Those dreams disappeared as a certain brunette blew his way into the studio.</p><p> </p><p>“Channie hyung,” Minho gave a charming smile. Of course, he wanted something. Chan wasn’t in the mood, but had he ever denied minho with what he want. No, because he was in love with the idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little busy,” Chan sighed, clicking away against the mouse. Minho walked over to the older hands tentatively placed on Chan’s shoulders, "I'm sure you will appreciate my offer..", he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Chan gulped. The blonde had never been adventurous in the bedroom, well he never wanted to be whenever he was with hyunjin or changbin, they always lead, but now Chan wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take me now,” Chan whispered into Minho’s ear, as he stands up urgently. He kissed the older hard, pressing his erection against his belly. He was certainly happy with this choice.</p><p>His lips move quickly against the pale white skin of the older before he could lean forward, taking what he wants instead of waiting for Chan’s response. He's still cold to the touch, and Chan shivers as his hands reach out for him. He grabs the front of his long coat, and his free hand slides to the small of Minho's back, pulling him closer to him. The younger slides his fingers down to find Chan's ass, squeezing lightly through the layers of clothing. He could feel his fingers curving to pluck under the length of fabric as he curves his hold to the older's body. Chan's body stiffens in response, even as he tries to relax, breathing shakily through his nose when he breaks the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, still breathing jaggedly, wild eyes on the younger. Needy. Minho wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Get undressed,” he says, his voice thick.</p><p> </p><p>Chan nods and notices his hands are shaking as he struggles to take everything off, peeling all the layers off. The cold studio are a distant memory as the eagerness builds, pounding hot through his body and rising in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>This rest of the clothes came off, standing in just his underwear Chan feels exposed. Like a meal. But he wants that. He wanted to feel this way., and rightfully so. Under Minho's steel gaze, he finds himself coming undone by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Channie, look at you…” Minho smirks catching his breath while watching the shorter, fair and pink. </p><p> </p><p>The taller male smiles, looking at the clock before, “Now, how badly do you want this?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan moans lightly, elbows resting on his chest, fists against the soft skin of the younger. Minho's body is still cold, even as a fire begins to burn inside of each of them, and Chan feels his cheeks flush. The waves of heat rolling through him are almost numbing, and he can barely feel Minho’s warm fingers on him when he squeezes his ass again. “Minho– ”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you, what it is that you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” he says, breath coming quickly and almost inaudible. Chan's tongue feels heavy in his mouth without the other's own.</p><p> </p><p>“Good answer,” Minho says, lips spreading in an even wider grin, his eyes sparkly and dark.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw your message on bubble earlier" </p><p> </p><p>".. huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll try not to ruin your appetite before breakfast baby," </p><p> </p><p>Chan’s ears redden over the implication of it all. I am hungry. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." </p><p> </p><p>Minho strokes his cock lightly as he pulls his underwear off, letting his eyes fall lazily down as Chan gets on his knees, between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck on it,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>The older reaches out and leans forward, his hand sliding over Chan's to control his motions down, back up, down, up again. He’s already stiff, the tip of his cock glistening, Chan's thumb slides messily over it as he circles over it.  Minho lets go, and Chan guides his cock to his lips before letting his hand roll back down to gently cradle his balls.</p><p> </p><p>The younger lets out a moan, hitching on its way out in response to Chan's mouth moving down over him. He rolls his shoulders back, letting his weight rest on his forearms as he takes in more and more of the boy's length. </p><p> </p><p>He hits the back of Chan's throat and he moves back up with a slight gag, starting to take on a rhythm. The older's mouth adds pressure, his tongue stroking along the underside of his cock until he's sucking him, harder and harder before a gasping release. Minho's cock is hard and full in the shorter male's mouth, and the intensity of the feeling only makes Chan want more. He moves sloppily up and down him increasingly faster. Saliva gathers in his mouth and drools out over him, and he tries to swallow around his length, wrenching away to gasp out a clear breath again, mixing with his sighs above.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho's hands slowly grab hold onto the locks of the blonde hair and eye him to move towards the couch, comfortable on the plush seating and the sight before his eyes. Minho gestures to continue. And so the older does. </p><p> </p><p>Chan forces his eyes up to see Minho’s lids closed, mouth agape in his ecstasy with elbows slung over the back of the couch, chest rising and falling rapidly. Slight groans slip from his lips, and he bends an arm to reach up and wipe the beads of sweat forming, shaking his smooth brown hair free before dropping his hand to the back of Chan's head. He closes his eyes as the younger pushes, fingers knotting in his hair and urging him back on.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was moving Chan now, deeper and harder as he slowly loses composure little by little. His fingers were tight at the back of his head, his cock rough and twitching as it moves down the back of the older's mouth to his throat with each push of his hand. The boy was fucking his mouth more than he's sucking him off now, his hips thrusting shallowly upwards and leaving him to struggle to keep up. Chan's hands fumble at his base, reaching up to drag his saliva down and smear over his balls. Minho gasps again, hissing lightly in release.</p><p> </p><p>Chan's cheeks are hot, elbows sinking into the sofa, tears beginning to leak involuntarily from his eyes as he moves the boy faster and faster over him. His cock begins to twitch in the older's mouth, his tongue running over a hard, long vein over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit- ”</p><p> </p><p>It sounds almost like he’s straining the word out, and suddenly Chan feels both hands on his head, urging him off his cock. He leans back, pushing stray bleached hairs from his face with sticky fingers as Minho sits back, panting lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The younger reaches out, grabbing the older's hand in his and pulls him to the couch in a tug he couldn’t quite call gentle. He urges him onto his back, lifting his legs to pull his underwear off. Chan tries to sit up from the soft plush of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“No, stay down,” Minho says, as his hands move down to grip the back of the older's thighs. He lifts his legs slightly higher as he adjusts, settling down with his head between them.</p><p> </p><p>Chan gasp. “Min-”</p><p> </p><p>It’s cut off when his tongue teases at the older's entrance, the words knocked straight out of him. There’s no teasing pretence, nothing slow or gentle to help slow the blonde's eager heartbeat. He dances his tongue up and down, parting the boys pink rim with hot, heavy breaths. He presses his shoulders into the couch, arms above Chan grasping for something to hold onto as he feels the ache begin to grow, burning and hot somewhere below his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan's eyes search up in the light of the studio, hazy brights. Minho's eating him out fast and sloppy and noisy, his tongue rolling against the older and flicking up the inside before coming back out to his entrance. He delves in quick and fast and moves out, restless and uneven in his motions. His fingernails claw into the older's skin and keeps his hips rocked back even as Chan's body begins to squirm.</p><p> </p><p>Raw. Rough, Minho entered Chan’s now puckered hole, wet as it was. He slaps the older’s ass again, and he began to move, feeling his cock slide in and out of him as he builds his unsteady rhythm, shaking hard and fast as he hits deep inside. When the younger thrusts his hips up into him with an impatient grunt, it’s so strong Chan falls forward almost onto his stomach. Minho’s hands lock around his wrists, keeping his hands splayed right on his chest, and the older looked up at his tight fingers over him. Below, his cock slides up onto his body, his dick throbs for some sort of contact. It makes him shake just to feel him getting wrecked; as if his eyes can barely comprehend more than what he’s feeling. Chan closes his eyes and tilts his head back, trying to move as much as he can in the taller’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“It – fuck – it feels so good,” Chan moan, rocking his hips back and forth to desperately feed the desire for friction, to grind himself raw. He was moving faster now, but Minho’s still stronger, pushing his cock so roughly up into him with every stroke that he loses his rhythm. He’s picking up the pace again in a way Chan can’t keep up with, groaning the blonde’s name wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to… leave my cum inside your hole,” he says, his voice a light hiss, strained as he thrusts erratically faster up into Chan. He whimper, rocking his hips back and forth to ride him, and his grip tightens on his wrist. “All night... Let it sink into your boxers all night hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you won’t feel hungry then…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s hot and makes the boy’s body shudder, his back arching in response to his command. Incomprehensible sounds are all he can force out as his thighs tremble.</p><p> </p><p>And he comes, hot and thick and roaring Chan’s name as he feels his inner muscles compress. The older can feel himself clench over his cock, the punching, dull ache behind his belly button fluttering so close to a second orgasm as he climaxes in him. It shoots through the boy, coating his insides, and Chan moans. The sensation is delightfully lewd, and the excitement roars through him.</p><p> </p><p>Minho pants; his breath short and hard as he finishes, and let’s go of the older’s forearms. His hands reach up to his hips, squeezing his ass lightly before giving a spank. White liquid oozing gently, making the pale skin stand in contrast, pink flesh gleaming back. His hips push back, dipping into the couch below Chan, his cock beginning to slide out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Chan whimpers. “Please- please not yet – I’m so close-”</p><p> </p><p>“Greedy,” Minho says, but he pushes back up keeps his cock inside the older, still heavy and thick and warm. “You do the work then…”</p><p> </p><p>Chan is so close, and his usual cool, dismissive gaze mixed with the heat of the younger’s words is almost enough alone to push him over the edge. He lifts his shaking hands from his chest and push them against his body, one around his dick left untouched and needy, the other right below his stomach where he can just barely feel his cock within himself. Chan looks down. His cum is beginning to drool out of his pretty hole, and yet he rocks his hips slowly back and forth to feed the friction his body is begging for. The older starts to touch himself, feeling his erection slide under his fingers, and looks back up at Minho.</p><p> </p><p>The younger’s watching him under heavy-lidded eyes, but his breath is beginning to come faster and faster again as the boy touches himself over his cock. Chan whimpers for effect as he pumps faster, letting his hand right below his belly slide back and forth. “ah…”</p><p> </p><p>He knows he can’t let Chan keep the control for long, so his hands on the older’s hips tighten. His left-hand moves back, giving him a sharp slap across his ass that makes his thigh muscles clench across his body, and he yelps again, “Ouch!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me,” Minho says, his voice raspy, and he slaps him again before pulling back to shove his hand onto the shorter’s. Grasping at the length and pumping harder. Chan leans forward, letting his free hand on his stomach drop next to him to brace his body for support. “Come on me, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan groans, feeling the aching place begin to tighten. “Say it again,” he breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what you’re told – and come.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is silky and dark, as probing and insistent as his fingers, and Chan lets out a shuddering cry as it takes him to his climax. His orgasm pulses, throbbing and ebbing as it washes over him. It’s not roaring through him as hard as the first, but it unlocks the pleasure that had been building at his core. The moan is just as much for Minho as it is for the shorter to release, and he lets his grip on him go with a little lopsided half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>With his hands relaxed and offering no resistance, Chan lean back, bracing his arms against the couch back as he climbs off him. The boy feel sore and weak, his skin hot and sticky between his thighs. Pink adorning every inch of his body. He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm…for?”</p><p> </p><p>“For filling my appetite before breakfast..”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirks, “Anytime Channie…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. ♪ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaahhhhh okay so i posted another nsfw fic even though i sorta vowed i wouldn't :crying:<br/>but as many of you know i do not get sleep, and this is the result of one such night :D</p><p>this is literally not proof read so if you see any grammatical errors haha [ look away you didn't see anything :* ]</p><p>as always leave thoughts ^^ ilysm~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>